


Sudden Stop

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [74]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seatbelts should be installed into the bunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Stop

Shannon grunted as his mid-section hit the booth’s table, the guitarist sitting across from him cursing loudly as his coffee was dumped in his lap. Rubbing his sternum, Shannon winced, “Jesus.”

                “That fucking hurt!” Tomo shouted, the Croatian dabbing his lap with napkin, “Why the fuck did he slam on the brakes?”

                “Someone probably cut him off or something,” muttered Shannon.

                “Yeah, well, my thighs are now scarred,” grumbled Tomo, “I need to change,”

                Opening the divider between the sitting area and the bunks, Tomo cursed once again and rushed forward, “Jared!”

                The singer was laying prone on the floor, the man sleeping in his bunk before the bus slammed on the brakes. Hurrying over to his friend’s side, he quickly rolled his over onto his back. Jared’s face was red from the impact but the nose didn’t look broken. “Shit!” Tomo heard Shannon shout from behind him, “I forgot he was taking a nap.”

                Tomo sighed and lightly tapped Jared’s cheek, “Jay, come on Jay, wakey, eggs and bakey.”

                “I’ll get a glass of water,” Shannon said.

                Tomo frowned and slapped Jared harder, “Come on man, wake up.”

                “Here, try this. It used to get him up for school.” Shannon said, handing Tomo a glass of water.

                Tomo sighed and threw the water onto Jared’s face. The man sputtered and turned his head. “Goddamn…”

                “Hey, Jay, you awake man?”

                “Yeah,” mumbled Jared, even though his eyes were closed, “Although, unless we’re spinning, I don’t think my head is okay.”

                “I’ll tell Jorge to pull over for a bit,” Shannon grumbled.

                Tomo nodded and helped Jared sit up, “Feeling better?”

                Jared frowned, “Probably a concussion, I had plenty as a child. Jesus, what the fuck happened?”

                “Bus slammed on the brakes,” muttered Tomo, “You probably fell out,”

                Jared sighed, “Help me stand, please.”

                Tomo nodded and helped Jared to the booth, “Does anything else hurt?”

                Jared shook his head, “I’ll be fine, tell Shan that we can continue, that we don’t have to stop. “

                “Maybe we should take you to the hospital…”

                “I’m fine Tomes, trust me,” Jared responded with a small smile, “Go tell Shan my little message, and make sure that Jorge doesn’t slam on his break anymore.”

                Tomo frowned, not liking the idea, but knew he didn’t have the power to change Jared’s mind…but Shannon did.


End file.
